Un fanfic para Harry
by Gemma Enllunada Potter
Summary: Harry está pasando las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos y decide leer un fanfic para matar el tiempo... Slash, M, One-shot.


**Locura Máxima. Espero que os divirtáis! ;)**

 **Aviso para navegantes: one-shot, slash, M, puede herir sensibilidades bla,bla,bla**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

* * *

Harry Potter no era un chico normal por muchas razones. Para empezar, era propietario de una favulosa capa de invisibilidad y nunca la utilizaba para cometer ilegalidades. Ya sabes; robar, infiltarse al vestuario de las chicas,... (Romper las normas de la escuela no cuenta demasiado). Después, porqué nunca utilizaba la Sala de los Menesteres para tener sexo (podréis apreciar que al chico no le va mucho el tema. Pelear con el Senyor Oscuro quita mucho el alívido, supongo.). Ademàs, era un horricrux. Aunque él todavia no lo sabia. Pero eso es otra história.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y Harry estaba echado en su cama de Privet Drive número 4, absorto leyendo un fanfic que su amiga Hermione le habia enviado por lechuza dias antes. No es que le gustaran demasiado, la verdad. No era muy agradable leer todas las inimaginables formas en que uno podia follar-se al professor Snape. O a Ron. O a Dobby. O a Lucius Malfoy. O hasta a Voldemort (mucha afición habia con los slash para su gusto). La gente parecía estar muy enferma. Hasta habia quien lo emparejó con Sirius! Resultaba que a los autores no les importaba demasiado que fuese su padrino. El incesto no debia estar penado en la mente de los escritores perturbados. Asi que intentaba ignorar todos esos relatos (tarea complicada cuando toda la escuela estaba obsesionada con ellos) y aprovechar el tiempo jugando al Quidditch. Pero estaba de vacaciones, y sus tios le tenian la escoba encerrada bajo llave en el armario de debajo las escaleras. Si, ese donde antes dormia él. En el mundo muggle tampoco parecia estar demasiado penado maltratar a un niño. Pero centrémonos en nuestro tema. Como no podia volar y estaba harto de utilizar el snapchat (aplicación muggle que descubrió hacía relativamente poco, después de pillar a su primo haciéndose fotos en pelotas, situación que esperaba olvidar pronto), decidió echar un vistazo a los pergaminos de su amiga.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Espero que estés bien. Ron me ha contado lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios. Es una lástima lo de Sirius. Ahora nunca podré acostarme con él..._

 _Supongo que debes estar triste; cómo fue tu culpa. Pero lo último que desearia es hacerte sentir mal por ello! Todo el mundo sabe que tienes buenas intenciones pero no muchas luces. Snape todavia está ofendido porque no acudiras a él de inmediato (antes de ir a la chimenea de la zorra de Umbridge, digo.). Ayer escuché como se quejaba a Lupin de tu falta de tacto. Aunque por los gemidos posteriores creo que Lupin lo animó bastante._

Esto último lo releyó varias veces creyendo no haber entendido.

 _En fin, como sé que debes estar martirizándote con pensamientos escabrosos sobre porqué tu, lo injusta que es la vida, la culpa fue de Yoko Ono, y como coño no pensaste en el espejo que té dejó Padfoot (yo también me lo pregunto); he creído conveniente enviarte algo para distraerte y que no acabes metiendo la cabeza en el horno,o peor, te dé para leer Pablo Cohello._

 _A mi, este fanfic me encantó! Es una historia de amor preciosa! Espero que la disfrutes._

 _Con mucho cariño,_

 _Hermione._

 _Pd: Harrydraconiana para siempre!_

Ignorando el significado de su pd, dió un vistazo a los pergaminos adjuntos y se echó a leerlos. Total, no tenia nada más que hacer.

Asi que se encontraba leyendo una história de lo más sordida entre él y Draco Malfoy, dónde primero se odiaban, luego querian matarse y, no se sabia como, la acción siempre terminaba en polvazos salvages en los sitios mas insospechados de Hogwarts. En resumen, nada original que no huviera leído antes. Cómo aquel en el cual Snape terminaba para declararle amor eterno, después de varias mamadas monumentales en su despacho, en el de Dumbledore, en la Casa de los Gritos, y en no recordaba cuantos sitios más. Lo que si recordaba a la perfección era la cara que puso el profesor de pociones en su siguiente clase de oclumencia cuando le rescató ese pensamiento de su cerebro, y, sus consiguientes 50 puntos por los, ehem, servicios prestados.

También habia esos otros fanfics en los que no habian descripciones gráficas de varitas carnales adentrándose en las cambras secretas de magos incautos, dónde la vaselina no parecia ser una potinga digna de atención. Estos se centraban más en el romanticismo. O eso pretendían. A Harry le recordaban demasiado a una saga cuyo título no queria acordarse, con vampiros doctores y hadas que brillavan. Aunque debia reconocer que este tipo de fics eran más agradables de leer (en todo caso no provocaban pesadillas (a menos que no estuvieran protagonizados por algun/a maldito/a Mary Sue (eso era aún más terrorifico que algun lemmon de Hermione y Bellatrix haciendo cierta postura con nombre de utensilio para cortar.)))

El fic que tenia entre las manos era una mezcla de ambos. Era una historia dramática a lo _Romeo y Julieta,_ con escenas subiditas de tono. Una especie de homenaje NachoVidalesco a Shakespeare.

 _[...] sabian que eso era cierto. Sus padres nunca lo consentirian. Lo matarian antes de que humillara su apellido con alguien que no fuese un sangre pura. Pero si su Harry no podia ser un Malfoy, él seria un Potter._

 _-Te amo. -dijo Draco._

 _Harry le respondió con el beso más apasionado de su repertorio. Sus lenguas exploraron sus bocas. Sus manos los despojaron de la ropa. Los besos de Harry recorrieron su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones. Los succionó lentamente, provocándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Draco no tardó en notar como crecia su erección. Deslizó su mano, de la espalda de Harry, a la entrepierna de su amado. Estaba_

-Palote -dijo nuestro Harry al vacio su habiación. Frunzó el entrecejo y vovió a la lectura.

 _igual de excitado que él. Lo agarró por el cabello, obligándole a dejar su deliciosa tortura para volverlo a besar. Mientras tanto empezó a masturbarle con entusiasmo. Arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo. Subiendo pa'bajo, bajando pa'riba. Harry gimió. Estaba súper cachondo. Le encantaba la forma en la que Draco se la pelaba, como le cojia los huevos, la mueca de placer en su rostro._

 _-_ ¡Joder! Más rápido Malfoy!

 _Miró la polla de su amante y se le entojó enorme. Draco se dió cuenta que se la mariaba i dijo:_

 _-Chupamela, Potter._

 _Harry obedeció de inmediato. Malfoy se corrió en su boca mientras gritaba su nombre. Volvieron a besarse y empezarón a frotar sus varitas para que Harry [...]_

empezó a gemir. Hedwig hizo un alarido de queja. Harry continuó dándole a la manivela hasta que terminó. Tardó unos minutos en recobrar la respiración normal. Se quedó un rato atontado mirando el cielo por la ventana.

Decididamente no le gustaban los fanfics. Eran una pérdida de tiempo y de talento. Pero era verano, estaba encerrado en Privet Drive, y no podia volar en escoba. Así que volvió a coger el pergamino y empezó de nuevo con la gratificante tarea de sacar lustro a su varita. Almenos los fanfics no eran tan incómodos como la mirada avergonzada de los ocupantes de los retratos del mundo mágico. No sé si me entendéis...

 **Fin**


End file.
